looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Best Friends Redux
Best Friends Redux is the 51st episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Bugs sets up his new answering machine, then tells Daffy not to flush it like he did to the previous one. He then lets Daffy leave the message, so he sets up a "prank" while laughing at himself. As he walks off, Bugs secretly edits the message to remove Daffy's prank. That night, they, along with Porky return after watching a baseball game. Bugs checks his voicemail and gets a message from his old friend Rodney, who will meet up with him in the near future. Rodney claims Bugs as his best friend in the message, making Daffy worried that he is not Bugs' best friend. Bugs does not care about Rodney's remark, but Daffy becomes so enraged that he prepares to flush the answering machine down the toilet. At Pizzarriba the next day, Rodney visits Bugs, Daffy and Porky and explains that he met Bugs at a summer camp named Camp Winninake. Coincidentally, Porky exclaims that he went to the same camp, but was part of the "Tadpoles" group, who only did indoor activities. Rodney then asks Bugs how he met Daffy. Daffy claims they met during a war and tells a talltale of how he and Bugs met, Daffy using the plot of a TV show to make his and Bugs' friendship sound cooler, but Bugs disproves the lie and states that they really met in a post office, where he was about to mail Rodney a letter. Bugs and Rodney proceed to reminisce the times they had together, prompting a disgusted Daffy to leave for the restroom and force Porky to come along with him, by sloshing soda on his jacket. There, Daffy vents to Porky how upset he is about Bugs and Rodney's friendship. Afterward, Rodney meets with Bugs and Daffy at their house. After Bugs and Rodney laugh about an inside joke, Daffy meets with Porky in his car, where Daffy discusses his plan of making Bugs jealous of them so he will forget about Rodney and become Daffy's best friend. He then plans on going to the movies with Porky and denying Bugs' offer to come with him and Rodney, but his attempt is fruitless, for Bugs moves on as if nothing happened. Daffy walks inside the house and watches TV, where he gets the idea to go back in time and stop Bugs and Rodney from ever meeting. He asks Witch Lezah for a time vortex, and she notes that it is in her garage, but forbids Daffy from using it, then leaves for a PTA meeting, by using her magic broom. While she is gone, Daffy breaks into her garage and finds the time vortex. It then takes a stunned Daffy back to Camp Winninake on the day Bugs and Rodney were about to meet. Upon seeing "that home wrecker, Rodney", Daffy disguises himself as a camp director named Chuck Winninake and tells Rodney that the camp is overbooked and that he has to go back home. As the bus takes Rodney back home, Daffy searches for the time vortex as Porky tries to ask where his cabin is, not knowing that Daffy is not truly a camp director. Daffy jumps back through the time vortex while Porky jumps through as well, asking where his cabin is again. Daffy leaves the younger version of Porky with the current version of Porky, leading to confusion when they reveal their names are both Porky. Daffy encounters the present-day Bugs, but this Bugs does not know Daffy, making Daffy confused at how his plan went wrong. Daffy turns to Granny and asks if she knows him, only to drive her off because she does not know him. Daffy spots Sam, who also does not know him, and Witch Lezah, who was unaffected by the time change, tells him that if Bugs never met Rodney, he would have never went to the post office to mail him a letter, which would cause him to never meet Daffy. She then pushes him back through the time vortex, and he is back at Camp Winninake on the day that Bugs and Rodney were supposed to meet. He is too late, however, as the bus is taking Rodney back to his home. Daffy chases the bus down and has it stop, then goes on it to tell Rodney that there actually is space at the camp, but Rodney no longer desires to go to camp, thinking that he will not make any friends. Daffy talks Rodney back into attending camp, assuring Rodney that he will certainly make at least one friend. The bus takes Rodney back to camp, where he shakes hands with Bugs. Daffy then jumps back through the time vortex and goes back to his house, where he cheerfully hugs Bugs and Rodney. Rodney notes that Daffy reminds him of a camp director, Chuck Winninake, leading to confusion since Bugs recalls having a different camp director. Daffy insists on forgetting about the past, then suddenly remembers what he did to the past version of Porky and leaves to find him. Daffy gathers the younger Porky as well as the present-day Porky and takes them to Camp Winninake, where young Porky finds his real cabin. Experiencing a change of heart, Daffy instead tells him to join Bugs and Rodney, thus changing the present, and they instantly get along while Daffy and present-day Porky jump through the time vortex. Cast Yosemite Sam, Granny, Lola Bunny, Pete Puma, Charlie Dog, Nasty Canasta, Foghorn Leghorn, Tina Russo, and Egghead Jr. appeared in the episode, but had no lines. Quotes *'Daffy': Ooh, a new answering machine. Bugs: Yes, and do me a favor. This time, if you don't like someone's message, just press delete. Don't flush it down the toilet. *'Bugs': You leave the message. Daffy: Really? My voice on the answering machine? Thanks, Bugs. (setting up the message) Hello? Hello? I can't hear you. I can't hear anything you're saying! Speak up! Louder! (laughs) Just kidding. This is an outgoing message, and you just got pranked. Burn! (ends message; speaks to Bugs) Oh, man. Think how stupid everyone will feel when they call us. Classic bit, huh? Bugs: (sarcastically) Oh yeah, classic. *'Porky': If Bugs is your best friend, who's your second best friend? Daffy: Tina. Porky: Oh! Uh... Daffy:Third best friend: Big Fat Rooster. Fourth: Speedy. Fifth: A tie between Pete the Puma and Marvin the Martian. Porky: I'm sixth? Daffy: No, Carl's sixth. Porky: Who's Carl?! Daffy: I don't know, some dude I met in a Phoenix airport, but you're definitely my seventh best friend. (a man barges in) Man: Oh, pardon me. (exits bathroom) Daffy: Well, that was unexpectedly polite. You know what, that guy is seventh; you're eighth. No, wait; Granny is eighth; you're ninth. Ooh, barely in the top ten, Porky. I'm surprised we hang out at all. *'Witch Lezah': What do you think? I keep a time vortex in my closet? Well I don't... it's in my garage, and you aren't allowed to use it. Messin' with time is serious business, 'specially for a fool like you. Oh Lord, speakin' of time, I'm gonna be late for the PTA meeting. No time to take the mini-van. (flies away on her broom) Daffy: Hmmm...I wonder how long the average PTA meeting is... *'Daffy': (seeing a younger version of Bugs) Is that Bugs? Young Bugs: Eh, what's up, doc? Daffy: That's Bugs. *'Daffy': Hey, what's up, doc? Bugs: Excuse me? Daffy: What do you want to do today? Movies? Grab some lunch? Bugs: I'm sorry. Do I know you? Daffy: Haha... It's me, Daffy. (Bugs is confused) Daffy Duck, your best friend. Bugs: I think you must have me confused with someone else. I've never seen you before my life. (Bugs walks away with the mail) Daffy: How is this possible? I've made it so Bugs doesn't know Rodney, but why doesn't he know me? (Daffy spots Granny) Granny! You know me right? It's me, Daffy. (Granny slowly walks away into her house then Daffy spots Yosemite Sam) Yosemite, what's going on?! (Yosemite Sam closes down his shades) What happened? Witch Lezah: I'll tell you what happened—you broke into my garage and messed with my time vortex! Daffy: You know me? Witch Lezah: Charm, I am not a witch for nothing. Now, you come with me. Trivia *Despite being the penultimate episode to premiere, it was the final episode of the series to be produced. *After he heard Rodney referring to Bugs as his best friend, he thought that meant Rodney was obviously Bugs' best friend too. Even though Bugs told Daffy that adults have a bunch of friends rather than best friends, Daffy still believed Rodney was Bugs' best friend and he even used Witch Lezah's time vortex to prevent Rodney from meeting Bugs only for Daffy to be a stranger to Bugs and even Granny and Yosemite Sam. Apparently, when Bugs met Daffy, he was mailing a letter to Rodney. *In Daffy's ranking list of best friends, he included a stranger that looked into the bathroom and said "Pardon me" and ranked him as his 7th best friend, even outranking Granny (8th best friend) and Porky (9th best friend). There was also a two-way tie between Pete Puma and Marvin the Martian as 5th best friend so including all the characters in Daffy's list was actually 10 characters. *This is the second time someone travels back in time. The other time was in Peel of Fortune. *Another callback to "Peel of Fortune" is made in the form of Rodney's line, "The carrot peeler paid for all this?" *This is the last appearance of Porky Pig, Witch Lezah, Yosemite Sam and Granny. *This is Rodney's Only Apperance Gallery Daffy - Best Friends Redux.png|Daffy jealously dislikes Bugs' friendship with Rodney. 1424_599815206708586_1101615777_n.png|Daffy hugs Bugs and Rodney. Young Bugs.jpg|Bugs when he was a kid, at Camp Winninake. Captura de Tela (496).png|Witch Lezah's time vortex in action. Captura de Tela (509).png|Present-day Porky with a younger Porky. Captura de Tela (534).png|Camp Winninake. Captura de Tela (504).png|Young Rodney on the bus. The-Looney-Tunes-Show-Season-2-Episode-25-Best-Friends-Redux.jpg|Bugs, Rodney and Daffy chatting at Pizzariba. image-111E_5220CF59.jpg|Daffy on the phone. image-A519_5220CF5D.jpg|Daffy at Camp Winninake, after traveling back in time. maxresdefaultpo.jpg|Daffy near the time portal. tumblr_mspv7rRIQZ1qhansmo1_1280.jpg|Porky listening to Daffy's plan to end Rodney and Bugs' friendship. image-50AB_521EF54C.jpg thumbnail_54009.jpg 29mc.png Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Yearim Productions